Embarrassment With The Cullens
by On An Edge
Summary: Title says it all. Emmett with drums, Edward in health class, things can only go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

Emmett's POV

It was the annual battle of the bands at Forks high school and this year Jasper, Edward and I had entered out band: The Leeches. Ironic as it is we had to thank Lauren and Jacob for the band's name. Lauren had heard Jacob complaining about the three of us to Bella and she, being her stupid and ignorant self, presumed we had secretly formed a band for the battle and spread the rumor like the bird flu. Thus the "Leeches" were born. We had ended up as the last group playing, which was fine due to the fact we had our own instruments. It was against the school's will that we dragged in our new black, blue and red (the bands colours) instruments and Ed had had to turn the charm on full blast to get the "okay". I didn't think I could trust myself with a regular drum set, or Jasper with a regular guitar. We all agreed that Edward would be okay with the microphone but he was so stubborn about it he got a matching microphone.

I had a big drum solo that took me a big 5 minutes to learn and play. When you've been playing drums for nearly a hundred years it becomes very second nature. We climbed onto the stage and I heard roar of the audience. Edward sent a quick telepathic message to me, "Don't acknowledge their praise, Emmett I'm warning you." I could here the serious tone in his message and glowering, I sat down at my drums. When the crowd's applauding died down enough for us to start I began the beat, tapping on the base drum lightly hearing Jasper come in on his guitar and Edward start the song he had written:

_The clock strikes one, or is it two?_

_I lose track of time when I'm with you._

_The candles burn down bit by bit,_

_And soon enough it'll be the end of it._

_The end of everything it was, _

_And truly the end, the end of us. _

I knew his voice would seem soft, melodies and almost velvety to the weak humans and with the perfect guitar and drums we were a for sure to win. I sniggered as I though of the surprised faces that would be on the opponents when we won. I played my solo and glancing down at the amazed faces of the crowd I hit the last note a little harder then usual, big mistake. The drum stick tore through the top and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." I thought I knew that any moment Edward would message me and ask me what was wrong and what was I supposed to say "I beat through the drum,"? Then my brilliant thought came to me. I cupped both hands over my mouth and said:

"Boom, boom, boboom boom." In time with what I would be playing on the drums. My brilliant idea turned out to be not so smart after all for after a few moments of this Edward messaged me: "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing??" I sent him a quick nervous glance and he read my mind, rolling his eyes he continued the song and through out the song you could hear: "Boom, aboom boom." We still won hands down but I learned that saying boom a lot does not replace a drum set, damn.

A/N Me and my friend Kelsey came up with this in class and couldn't stop laughing. The more reveiws i get the faster i will write the one with Edward :P


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

Edwards POV

I strolled down the hall to the much dreaded "class". I'd heard it several times and it no longer had any more meaning than any other class. But for everyone else, it was an awkward class. I sniggered at the anxious expressions of the pathetic mortals wandering into the room; fearing the next hour.

I went to take my usual seat and then remembered that the guys would be on one half of the class and the girls on the other. I sighed gently. I hated this class, not because of the subject, but because there was no Bella. Even though I'd been to the class many times before, I'd never had a problem with Sex Ed.

"Oh my god! Look at the Cullens! They are not, like, worried at all!" Jessica's thoughts interrupted me. I shot her a smug smile and slid into my seat.

Then the teacher began the lecture. After about ten minutes of this I blocked her out and began browsing through the minds of the other students. The boys' minds were on the same as usual, Rosalie. There was the usual general sense of what they were wishing but some of their dirty minds went into full detail. I shuddered. It was my sister they were thinking about. It nauseated me. I briefly scanned a few of the girls' minds and they were all on me. At first I thought it would be the usual wonderings and questions, but not this time. Some of the girls were quite descriptive in their thoughts and were getting quite a rush from them. I was so shocked I stood up immediately. I grabbed my books and said:

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

Furiously and awkwardly I barged out of the room, ignoring the shocked and horrified faces now following me. I got to my Volvo and paced out my anger next to it before climbing in. Once out of the parking lot I sped out of town. As my tires raced over the pavement, I left all thoughts of Forks High School behind.

A/N Thanks you to all the people who have read and reveiwed so far! Keep it up so I can put up the one about Jasper in Romeo and Juliet :P.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

Jasper's POV

Human English class was so repetitive. Each year we watch Romeo and Juliet, the girls bawl their eyes out ands the guys roll their eyes. We were nearly done the movie when the room's emotions began to get out of control. The feelings from the girls' crept up on me. Against my will, I began dry sobbing. Soon all eyes were on me; whether they were the disgusted looks from the guys or the awed eyes of the girls.

"Aw! Jasper you're such a sweet guy!" The girls cooed from every direction.

"Back away from Jasper,' Alice said jealousy raging behind her eyes. All the girls edged away, but refused to stop commenting on my 'sweetness'.

"Mr. Cullen, do you need a minute?" My teacher asked, worried.

"Yes please," I choked, storming out of the room. I got to the parking lot, snatched up Ed's car and drove off. Of all the things I could've been, I HAD to be an empath!

A/n Yes I know this is short but this mainly me yelling at you, telling you to reveiw my story,I need some more reveiws or I won't post Edward's Epic battle with snack time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey There!! I Am Back! Sorry For My Long Writer Block, Been Busy With School And Such But I'm Back Now, And I'm More Then ready To Continue With The Cullen's Embarrassment! This Will Be My Last Embarrassing Story To Take Place BEFORE Bella's Transformation. The Next One Will Be When She Is A Vampire. :)

Bella's POV

Sitting next to me, his cold lips pressing gently against my jaw with his stone hands cradling my head, a beautiful moment. But of course, I had to ruin it. A low grumble escaped my stomach and Edward became half way across the room, opening the fridge.

'What can I get for you?' He asked, smirking at my disappointed face. 'You still need to eat.'

'Chocolate pudding,' I smiled; he knew my childish love for chocolate pudding.

Grabbing one, he came over, and assumed his place next to me, staring at the pudding cup.

'Uhm, how do you open these? It's been a long time…' He said eyes wide in disbelief.

'Just pass it here Edward, let me handle this one.' I giggled and reached for the cup, but he snatched his hand back.

"No, I will get this!'

He stared at the cup profusely, tightening his grip. A few moments passed before he gripped the cup so hard it exploded, covering his hands and the counter in chocolate pudding. I barely had the chance to laugh, much less move, when he was wiping the last bits of it off the counter and returning to the fridge.

'Is there anything else I could get you?' His voice flat with embarrassment.

'Ahem, a yogurt tube please.' I said, struggling to keep my giggles in.

He grabbed one from the fridge, but he didn't come over to me. He just stood on the other side of the table, looking at the tube with the same stare as he'd given the pudding.

'You just need to rip the little tab…' I said quietly, so I didn't disturb his concentration on the yogurt.

'Oh okay, got it. Much easier I see…' He pulled the tab, and managed to pull it off to high, ending up in the yogurt staying closed. He then continued his glaring.

'Edward, just bite it! I'm hungry!' I said rolling my eyes.

'No! Do you know how hard it is to open an invincible yogurt tube?!' He said, his voice edged with frustration. He then returned his full attention to the tube.

Carlisle's POV

As I sat, re reading one of my books, I heard a shill noise entering the room, unmistakably, Alice's laughter. Looking up, I gave her a small glare, with the impending question of what was so funny, she had to disturb me. Her giggling refused to cease as she spoke.

'You might want to stop by Bella's, Edward's been staring at a yogurt tube for the past half an hour, and she's starving.' She said, prancing out of the room.

I groaned, grabbed my keys and headed for my car.

Bella's POV

I sat there, counting the minutes as Edward glared, motionlessly at the yogurt.

'Ugh,' He groaned in frustration, throwing his head down on the table.

Just then, Carlisle walked in, holding a pair of scissors, and had cut off the top before Edward had moved. Edward then lifted his head.

"Yes!' He shouted, smiling momentarily, before seeing Carlisle, standing next to him, scissors in hand.

'I could feel it weakening with my mind, thank you very much…' He grumbled handing me the yogurt tube.

Carlisle sighed in disappointment, and turned to the door, when Charlie walked in, groceries in hand.

'Dr. Carlisle! What a surprise! What are you doing here?' He said, dropping one of his bags.

'Well I decided to help my son with the difficult task, of opening a yogurt tube.' He replied.

'What kind of human being can't open a yogurt tube?' Charlie laughed.

In his defense, Edward stood up, glaring at Carlisle and then spoke.

'Snack time's just not my thing…'

A/N: Thanks For Reading My Story,

And Keep in Mind, The More Reveiws I Get, The faster I Have My Stories Up :)


End file.
